MY BRIDGE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [Modification Canon] - [INCEST] / Ia menyayanginya. Ia mencintainya. Bukan sebagai Adik. Ia menginginkan Sang Adik untuk menjadi pengantin wanitanya. /Mind to RnR?


**PAIRING : Sirzechs Lucifer x Rias Gremory **_**Slight**_** Raiser Phoenix x Rias Gremory**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Supernatural**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh bukan milikku, namun ide cerita pure milikku**

**.**

**WARNING : INCEST, Modification Canon, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Ia menyayanginya. Ia mencintainya. Bukan sebagai Adik. Ia menginginkan Sang Adik untuk menjadi pengantin wanitanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY BRIDGE**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Ujar wanita bersurai merah begitu dingin. Segera bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, angkuh. "Sudah kubilang, aku tak berniat menikah denganmu Raiser." Tegasnya menyuarakan isi pikiran serta keputusan yang sejak dulu selalu diutarakan. Entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ia berkata hal demikian.

"Kau tak memiliki pilihan lain, Rias sayang." Seringai menjengkelkan menghiasi wajah pria bersurai pirang yang tengah berada tak jauh dari wanita itu. Ia meneguk teh hangat yang masih terisi penuh dalam cangkirnya. Santai. Memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian menarik tangan Si Wanita hingga tubuhnya terduduk di atas pangkuan, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun agar apa yang kuinginkan tercapai. Termasuk memiliki dirimu." Mengeratkan pelukkan di pinggang Si Wanita, menelusuri leher jenjangnya sembari memberikan ciuman-ciuman cukup liar disana.

"Lepaskan aku, Raiser!" Ujar Rias bernada tinggi. Merasa tak suka jika Pria itu mulai menyentuhnya. "Aku tak segan akan menghajarmu jika kau berani menyentuhku lebih dari ini!" Ancamnya sungguh-sungguh. Berusaha melepas tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Justru akulah yang akan menghajarmu saat ini juga sayang." Raiser menggigit leher Rias keras, meninggalkan tanda merah kebiruan yang sangat jelas. Rintihan kesakitan dan desahan erotis meluncur dari mulut Rias kala pria itu meremas dua gundukan daging kenyal miliknya dengan keras dan cepat.

"A-ahh … Raiser … Ka-kau gi-gila a-aahh … Hentikan!" Rias tak kuasa menahan suara desahan menjijikan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena meski otaknya menolak sentuhan Raiser, namun tubuhnya berkata lain.

"Mulutmu mengatakan untuk berhenti, tapi tubuhmu sepertinya tidak." Seringai di bibir Raiser kian melebar. Ia merasa menang dan puas membuat Rias mendesah dan berteriak karena sentuhannya. Kini ia lebih berani lagi. Menyingkap rok seragam pendek milik Rias, menelusupkan jari telunjuknya pada daerah sensitif milik wanita itu.

'Aku tak mau disentuh olehnya. Tapi akupun tak bisa melepaskan diri darinya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batin Rias kacau memikirkan cara agar ia bisa terbebas dari keadaan tak menyenangkan yang tengah terjadi.

"Raiser Phoenix … Hentikan perbuatan menjijikanmu itu!" Terdengar sebuah suara bariton penuh intimidasi mengganggu kesenangan Raiser.

Tak jauh dari mereka, berdirilah sosok pria berambut merah dengan iris hijau berkilat tajam memandang kearah Raiser. Ia adalah _**Sirzechs Lucifer**_, Raja Iblis. Merupakan Kakak dari _**Rias Gremory**_.

"Sirzechs-_sama_ …" Raiser segera melepaskan tubuh Rias. Memasang senyum tak berdosa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Ada apa? Apa aku salah jika menyentuh tunanganku sendiri?" Ujarnya santai membuat emosi Sirzechs kian meletup-letup.

Sirzechs berjalan mendekati mereka. Memandang kearah Sang Adik yang menundukkan kepala, enggan untuk bertatapan dengannya. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan membunuhnya pada Raiser, "Ya. Kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar."

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Tanya Raiser santai. Kembali meneguk minumannya yang masih tersisa dalam cangkir.

"Pertunanganmu dan Rias batal." Tegas Sirzechs membuat Rias spontan mengangkat wajahnya karena terkejut.

Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Sang Kakak baru saja membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Raiser. Sungguh! Hal inilah yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa Kakaknya tiba-tiba melakukan semua ini? Banyak tanya yang memenuhi benak Rias. Membingungkan namun membahagiakan.

"Jangan bercanda!" Desis Raiser tak terima. Ia berdiri gusar, tak bisa menahan amarahnya. "Kau mempermainkanku?" Kini ia saling berhadapan dengan Sirzechs. Melayangkan pandangan yang sama tajamnya.

"Aku tak suka bercanda." Ujar Sirzechs bernada serius. Tak ada ekspresi ramah yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi menakutkan dengan aura membunuh begitu kental.

"Kau akan menyesal." Gigi Raiser gemertak. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, "Tunggulah pembalasan dariku!" Ia melesat pergi meninggalkan mansion Gremory dengan raut wajah penuh amarah.

Tinggallah dua orang disana. Rias dan Sirzechs. Mereka tak bertukar kata selama beberapa menit. Rias masih berdiri di tempatnya sembari menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan Sang Kakak. Sedangkan Sirzechs hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada wanita cantik yang memiliki warna surai serta warna mata serupa dengannya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, _Onii-sama_." Akhirnya Rias yang pertama kali membuka suara. Ia memutuskan untuk menghindar dan pergi dari suasana tak nyaman yang menyelimuti mereka.

Namun belum sempat Rias melangkah jauh, sesuatu menghentikan pergerakkannya. Sirzechs memegangi pergelangan tangan Rias. Cukup erat hingga wanita itu sedikit meringis merasakan sakit.

"Aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin istirahat. Jadi tolong biarkan aku—"

"Kenapa kau diam saja saat Raiser menyentuhmu?" Tanya Sirzechs menyela ucapan Rias.

"Pria itu pilihan _Onii-sama_ dan _Tou-sama_. Jadi aku tak memiliki hak untuk menolaknya. Bukankah sejak awal memang seperti itu?" Ujar Rias sarkasme. Tersenyum sinis. Namun sorot matanya menunjukkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Aku—"

"Bahkan _Tou-sama_ dan _Onii-sama_ tak pernah mau mendengarkan pendapatku selama ini. Hanya memutuskan sendiri semuanya. Kalian sama sekali tak peduli padaku. Kalian sama sekali tak peduli pada perasaanku. Kalian tak menyayangiku. Yang kalian pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar ketu—"

**CUPP**

Kedua bola mata Rias melebar merasakan sentuhan hangat nan basah dari bibir kakaknya. Sirzechs membungkam mulut Rias agar tak lagi berbicara hal yang membuat dirinya kian merasa bersalah. Tetap dalam posisi itu dalam beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan ciuman. Menatap penuh perhatian wajah Rias yang telah bersemu merah, mengusap lembut pipi kanannya seraya berkata: "Aku memang sangat bersalah. Maafkan aku!"

"_O-onii sama_ … A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Rias sangat terkejut menerima ciuman tak terduga dari Sang Kakak. Bingung dan tak mengerti dengan sikap anehnya yang tak seperti biasa.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu." Ungkap Sirechs tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Rias. Ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang ramping milik wanita itu, menariknya agar lebih dekat.

"Ka-kau aneh sekali hari ini, _Onii-sama_." Ujar Rias merasa gugup. Irama detak jantungnya mulai tak teratur. Rona merah masih senantiasa menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Bola matanya bergerak tak fokus. Berusaha menghindari tatapan Sirzechs yang tajam, mampu menenggelamkannya ke dalam pesona pria itu.

"Maafkan aku!" Lirih Sirzechs mengucapkan maaf untuk kedua kali. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Rias, mendekapnya erat.

"_Onii-sama_ …" Rias kehilangan kata. Bingung dan tak tahu harus merespon apa. Terlalu terkejut karena perubahan sikap dan pribadi Kakaknya.

"Maaf, karena sepertinya aku sudah tak bisa menahan diriku lagi." Sirzechs melepaskan dekapan, namun masih mengunci pergerakkan Rias dengan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggangnya.

Dahi Rias mengernyit kian tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sirzechs. Ia memilih diam dan mendengarkan hal selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rias."

**DEGG**

Jantung Rias seketika berhenti berdetak kala mendengar ungkapan Sirzechs.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Sirzechs kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"….."

"Bukan sebagai adik…" Kini jarak wajah diantara mereka sangatlah dekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"….."

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi pengantin wanitaku." Dan untuk kedua kalinya bibir Sirzechs menyentuh bibir Rias. Melumatnya pelan dan hati-hati seakan menikmati setiap detik momen yang tengah terjadi tanpa ingin terlewatkan.

'_Onii-sama_ …' Batin Rias dilanda kebingungan yang amat sangat. Masih belum bisa mencerna situasi dan keadaan yang terjadi.

Rias terdiam. Mematung. Tubuhnya seolah kaku dan beku. Tak bisa memberikan reaksi apapun atas perlakuan Sirzechs. Rona merah di wajahnya kian terlihat jelas diiringi detak jantungnya yang kian meronta. Ia bahkan membiarkan pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya ala _bridal style_ tanpa melepaskan ciuman. Melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia tahu bahwa ruangan tersebut adalah kamar milik Sang Kakak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Mencoba untuk terjun ke fandom ini pertama kalinya :D**

**Langsung membuat FF _incest_ Rias x Sirzechs.**

**Aku lebih suka liat mereka terlibat perasaan lebih dari sekedar Kakak-beradik saja.**

**Andai di animenya ada _scene_ mereka yang terlihat romantis. #Ngayal#**

**Sayangnya gak ada. Makanya aku bikin FF ini :-)**

_**Hope you like it!**_

**_See you in the next chapter!_ ;-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
